


I Could Never Stop Loving You

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A Tumblr Request: Hiya can I request something for readerXprompto? I was hoping for something with a f!chubby reader and Prom trying to ask her out but she thinks he's just trying to make fun of her and poor boy ends up making her cry before finally convincing her that it's no joke and he actually really does like her and wants to take her out? (The whole asking out to make fun of someone thing has happened to me before and it sucks so just like a happy ending of that I guess? If that's ok?)





	I Could Never Stop Loving You

I looked at him, sighing happily as I watched him smile while he approached me with my food for food weekly catch up lunch.

Prompto Argentum was the physical embodiment of sunshine and happiness, self acceptance and love. He was everything anyone could want in a man: attractive, loving, passionate, sweet, considerate, just an amazing man. It was quite obvious why I loved him and it seemed as if everyone but him caught onto my feelings.

In a way, it hurt. He could have anyone he wanted, he was just so wonderful and beautiful and he had a clear type with women: thin and well endowed. I was pretty much the opposite of that; I was on the chubbier side than most women. It wasn’t a ton of weight, I was certainly healthy, I just enjoyed different foods. BUT STILL. It hurt me to watch him gawk at these attractive women while I just had to sit and watch, knowing he’d never love me as more than a friend.

Back to reality, I smiled back at him as he sat down, setting my plate in front of me. I looked down at the food, it looked really delicious. I thanked him for buying lunch today and began eating, being sure to take small bites so he didn’t look at me like I was a gross pig. He grinned and began to dig into his food, ravenous like a wolf getting its first meal in weeks.

“They’re really working you to the bone,” I giggled, taking a bite of my food as I watched him eat.

He stopped eating, his face visibly darkening before swallowing the bite he took and grinning sheepishly.

“Yeah. I got a lot of work to do to catch up with the rest of the guys,” He explained, his tone one of tiredness.

Over the past couple of months, he had been complaining about being sore and tired from training. Honestly, I was super proud of him, but also worried. I wanted him to be okay, after all.

“But-” he interrupted your thoughts. “-I really am happy. I mean, I get to work with my friends! Who gets to say that?”  
I smiled fondly at him, resting my chin in my hand and smiled at him, pushing around my food, not even eating anymore. He was always one to look for the bright side of things. I loved that about him. I loved everything about him. He was so hard not to love!

“That sounds really nice,” I gave him a big, closed eye smile.

When I opened up my eyes he smiled back at me.

“By the way, (Y/N),” he began, “I love your outfit today! It really compliments you and your body,” he smiled, winking at me.

I immediately became a mess, looking away and my hands shooting to my lap.

“I, uh… Thanks. Thank you, Prompto,” I stuttered out.

He smiled at me, giving a small giggle.

“It’s no problem!”

We resumed our lunch, little conversations about anything and everything. It was just wonderful.

Eventually, we finished our lunch and we began walking back to my apartment. I insisted he didn’t need to spend any more time with me than necessary; however, he insisted.

“I just wanna hang out, man.”

That word. Man. It hurt more than he ever knew. I wanted nothing more than to be his, to have him hold me and call me babe, for him to come home to me cooking a nice meal for him, the small dates that carried more meaning than just lunch between friends, the shy touches, the commitment, I wanted it all. I wanted him so badly. I looked down at my body and sighed, holding myself so he didn’t have to see my body. If only I was a little thinner…

“Something the matter?”

I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked up as I heard his voice, a saving grace from myself and my own thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, no. Nothing,” I said, my voice sounding more distant than he’d like.

He looked down at me before looking forward, a little nervous as we continued walking. He yawned and stretched, raising his arms up before lowering them, resting the right one across my shoulders before pulling me in for a gentle noogie.

“C’mon, (Y/N)! Gimme a smile!” He exclaimed, his noogies unrelenting.

I began to giggle as I tried to escape his grasp.

“Prom!” I laughed out.

He let go, standing me up straight and giving my shoulders a squeeze before straightening out my hair.

“There we go. All pretty again,” He said the last part quietly but I could still hear it.

As we walked into my complex and up the steps to my apartment, we talked about what we were gonna do.

“I have something I wanna talk about,” He said suddenly.

I looked down at him from my place up on the stairs.

“What… What is it?” I asked.

He looked down at his feet, fidgeting with the wristbands he was wearing.

“I kinda wanna wait until we’re inside…”

He was so adorable like this.

I pulled out my keys and put them in the lock, twisting it and opening my door. When I opened it up, he Immediately flopped down on the couch, patting the seat next to him for me to come sit. I threw my purse on the countertop of my kitchenette by the door and sat down next to him.

“So…” I began. “What did you wanna talk about?”  
His face heated up and he immediately became less sure of himself.

“Well, I uh…” He looked at me in the eyes then immediately looked away.

Prompto grabbed my hands in his and knelt down in front of me at the couch.

“I really, really, really love you. I have for the longest time. I don’t know where or who I’d be without you, but I know that if it was with any other girl, it wouldn’t feel right. My whole life, I’ve been searching for that feeling of home with someone, and I’m gonna be honest, I’ve never felt it until I was with you and I want to feel it with you. So, (Y/N), will you be my girlfriend?”

I began to tear up and yanked my hands from his, looking away.

“Who put you up to this?” I wept silently.

He stood up, unsure what to do with himself and began to reach out for me before suddenly retreating.

“Wh-”

“Was this Noct’s idea? Or Gladio? I’d bet they’d get a kick out of you kidding around like this,” I shouted at him.

“N-… No! I would never! I never even told them! Why do you think that?” He asked.

I balled my hands in fists and felt the tears rush down my face.

“You know why! Look at me! I mean, how funny would it be to ask out the fat girl? Absolutely hilarious I bet! Get out of my hou-” I was cut off.

Prompto took me in his arms and we sank down to the floor together.

“I would never do something so horrible to you, (Y/N),” he whispered.

I began to feel the tears fall down my face without holding back as I began to weep into his chest.

“I love you so much, no matter what you look like or weigh. I mean, you’re this wonderful, kind, sweet, smart woman who just never ceases to amaze me,” he went on.

I looked up at him, the tears still falling. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumb as he smiled down at me, a gentle smile filled with nothing but love and adoration.

“You know…” He began. “I get how you feel. I didn’t exactly have the best body when I was younger. I mean, sure I changed, but you don’t have to.”  
I began to weep more gently and wrapped my arms around him tightly, resting my head on his shoulder, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you. So, so, so much,” I whispered. “You’re so wonderful and kind. I’ve wanted for so long to call you my own, care for you, hold you, be with you. I just, never thought you’d love me with the way my body is.”

I looked up at him and he was looking down at me.

“I love your body. It’s so beautiful because it’s yours, and I could never stop loving it,” He promise.

We sat there, in each other’s arms, just basking in the moment and gazing at each other. Soon, though, we both began to slowly move into each other’s space, both knowing what was going to happen. When our lips met, it was like this knot came undone, and we were each other’s. He was mine, and I was his. It felt freeing. Because I love Prompto Argentum. And now I know that he loves me.


End file.
